


The Interview

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-series 4 - Ever wondered how someone as young as Jess managed to land herself such an awesome job? Here's how...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

"Well, Miss Parker, everything seems to be satisfactory. Is there anything you'd like to ask us before we move on to the next part of the interview?"

Jess smiled at the two men in front of her. They seemed nice; she'd enjoy working for them. So far, she felt the interview had gone well. Mr Lester seemed impressed at her references and knowledge of how to organise things, and Mr Burton had nodded with a smile when she spoke of her computer skills. The job was hers, she could just feel it... as long as she didn't blow it now.

"I think you've covered everything, Mr Lester," she said. "My only reservation was about the... creatures, but since you've assured me this is strictly an office based job..."

"Good, then I think we're ready to move on." Burton said, standing up. He began to set up a small video camera on a tripod in the corner of the room. Jess suddenly felt nervous; nothing had been said about doing a presentation.

Spotting her concern, Lester stroked her hand. "Nothing to worry about. We're just recording the second part of the interview for our own reference later." Burton nodded to Lester, confirming the camera was ready and he pressed the record button.

"OK, Miss Parker. Would you stand up for us and face the camera?" Lester said. Jess did as she was told, somewhat confused. Clearing his throat, Lester said, "Good, now... can you remove your blouse?"

"What?" Jess's mouth dropped open and she looked in horror at both of the men. "I don't think I heard you correctly. You said to remove my blouse?"

"You heard correctly. If there's a problem with that, then I'm sure there are dozens of other girls who would be willing to do so for a job here." Burton said, his smile disappearing.

Jess really desperately needed this job. She was up to her ears in debts after taking on her new flat and losing her previous job only three weeks later. Reluctantly, she began to unfasten her blouse with shaking hands. As she slid it from her shoulders, she crossed her arms in front of her to try and hide her breasts and then she tried to look anywhere but at the two men or the camera.

"Don't be shy," Burton said softly, his smile returning. "You're a lovely girl. Let us have a proper look at you. Put your arms down."

Jess moved her arms and felt immediately exposed. The cool air of the office sent a shiver through her and she was aware that her nipples were hard, practically pushing through the thin lace of her bra. Burton licked his lips and she saw his hand move to his crotch. "Your skirt now please," he ordered.

Jess undid the button at the back of her short grey skirt and let it slip over her hips. Wriggling, it fell down her slender legs and stepped out of it. Now she really did feel exposed, especially as Burton was moving the camera up and down, filming every inch of her body.

"Very nice," Lester said, moving behind her. His warm breath was on her neck and his arm sliding around her waist. Her breath hitched as his fingers connected with her skin and his body pressed closer into her. She had a vague idea where this was leading, and part of her was excited and another part of her was petrified. The slight buzz of the video camera un-nerved her but she realised she was going to have to accept it if she was going to get through this interview.

Lester's hands moved to cup her breasts, squeezing them tightly as he leaned in and began to plant soft kisses behind her ear and at the nape of her neck and shoulders. She squirmed involuntarily; this felt so good and yet she knew it shouldn't.

"She has nice firm breasts," Lester said, looking up to the camera and Burton.

"Let's see more," Burton purred. Lester slid Jess's bra straps over her shoulders and pulled down so that her breasts fell free from the cups. "Beautiful!" Burton exclaimed.

Lester took both her nipples between his fingers and thumbs, rolling them and bringing them to an even harder peak. "You're getting a good close up of this, Philip?" Lester growled.

"Of course."

Jess whimpered and immediately Lester's mouth was on hers, his tongue forcing her lips apart and then pushing inside to tangle with hers. She couldn't help it, it felt right, and she responded. Returning his kiss and writhing against his body, she let out a gasp of pleasure. He continued to caress her breasts, feeling them swell slightly in his hands as they kissed harder and deeper.

Jess then became aware of a hand sliding inside her knickers. She glanced down and realised it was Burton. He was kissing her flat stomach and stroking her inner thigh with his free hand, whilst his fingers sought out her clit. She sucked in her breath when he found it and parted her legs for him so that he could rub it. His fingers pressed hard, moving in a circular motion and Jess felt a familiar warm tingle beginning to spread through her groin.

"Oh!" Jess whimpered. Burton had slid a long finger into her wet pussy now and was twisting it as he plunged it in and out. Lester also slid his hand down her stomach and pushed inside her knickers, fighting against Burton's for position. They both began to rub her swollen, sensitive clit with their thumbs and Lester slid his finger inside her to join Burton's.

The warm tingle suddenly became a hot, raging inferno. "Oh my god!" Jess moaned out. "That's so good!"

"I think she likes it, James!" Burton exclaimed, tugging at the knickers to slide them down her hips.

Lester squeezed her breast harder and began to lick and suck at her neck and ear, breathing hard and continued to move his finger in and out of her alongside Burton's. Burton had pulled her knickers down completely, and helped Jess to step free from them so that she was now completely naked for them. He licked from her ankle upwards, moving slowly towards her thighs.

Jess was now growing bolder. Camera forgotten, she reached behind her and found Lester's cock, stroking it through the fabric of his trousers. He felt good and hard, and a decent size. "Do you want that?" Lester breathed.

"Yes!" Jess gushed. Lester unfastened his trousers and pulled his cock out. It was as Jess had thought, he was pretty large. "Can I touch it?"

Burton laughed, "Oh, she's so sweet, asking for permission!"

"I like good manners," Lester said. "So rare in youngsters these days."

Burton nodded in agreement, watching as Lester guided Jess's hand to his hard shaft and showing her the pace he liked to be stroked at. He groaned softly, enjoying the sensation of her tiny hand sliding up and down him.

Burton stood in front of Jess and slowly undressed for her, taking his cock into his hand as it sprang free from the confines of his underwear. He grinned as he saw her eyes widen; he knew he was extremely generously endowed and often got that reaction from women the first time they saw it. "You can have this too, if you want?"

Jess nodded, "I'd like that!"

"Patience, patience!" Burton dropped to his knees and parted her thighs, flicking his tongue over her clit and making her breath hitch and her body quiver. A now naked Lester pressed in closer, grasping her breast hard with one hand and rubbing her clit hard with the other whilst Burton pushed the tip of his tongue into her sopping wet pussy, lapping and thrusting it in and out as she pressed herself into his mouth. Lester's cock was growing harder as she pumped it furiously, and all three were breathing and gasping hard.

"Is the chair in view of the camera?" Lester asked.

"It is. Are you ready to move this there?"

Lester guided Jess over to the chair and sat down, moving her to sit on his lap facing the camera. "Oh, I approve James! We'll get some great shots of those lovely little tits bouncing around as you fuck her!"

Lester adjusted position until his cock was pressing against Jess's slick entrance. She whimpered, allowing herself to sink down onto him. He stretched her and she had to part her legs a little wider to accommodate him as he thrust upwards. With a little movement, he was soon buried deep inside and felt her muscles rippling around him already. "How does it feel to have an older man's cock inside you?" Lester murmured.

"So good!" Jess whimpered. "Please, fuck me!"

Lester began, slowly at first, withdrawing almost the whole way out and then thrusting back in with force. Jess screamed out as the tip of his cock pounded against her womb and sent a shockwave straight up the length of her spine. Lester groaned and repeated over and over, slow but hard determined strokes that made her gasp out with each one.

Burton moved in front of her and gave one long lick of her body, starting at her neck and moving down, circling her nipple then down across her stomach and then to the point where she was joined with Lester. She screamed out as the tip of his tongue flicked her clit, the extra stimulation driving her wild and sending her soaring over the edge. Her body jerked and writhed as her orgasm engulfed her, but the two men were not allowing her any time to recover. Lester increased his pace, pistoning into her harder and his thighs slapping against hers, whilst Burton licked her.

He then stood up and urged Jess to lean forward and take his cock in her mouth whist Lester adjusted his angle a little and continued to fuck her hard. Burton's cock was probably the largest Jess had ever seen, and she had a little difficulty taking his wide girth into her mouth. "Take it! That's a good girl!" Burton groaned, pushing in and enjoying her soft lips on his cock and the warmth of her mouth.

Jess felt another orgasm building in the pit of her stomach; this was going to be intense. Her pussy was clamping down hard on Lester's pounding cock and she could barely breathe with Burton's huge cock in her mouth. A moment before she was swamped with total pleasure, Lester's thrusts grew erratic and he let out a cry as his cock exploded. Jess cried out too; his hot semen hosed her insides and she felt her womb clenching to accept it willingly. He thrust again, shooting more into her and her channel rippled around him, milking him for more and more.

Finally spent, Lester withdrew his softening cock and slumped back in the chair, panting hard. Jess hoped for a moment to catch her breath too, but found herself being pulled to her feet and guided over to the desk. Burton pulled out another chair and sat down, urging Jess down onto his cock facing him.

"Oh god!" Jess screamed. She was incredibly sensitive from the pounding Lester had given her, but having to stretch even wider for Burton was almost painful. Slowly, she took his entire length inside her, grinding down so that her clit rubbed against the hair at the base of his cock. It took a moment to find the right angle, and then they moved together. His wide, long cock firing every nerve ending in Jess's tiny body making her gasp out with each deep penetration.

"Lean back," Burton commanded, and as she did so he licked his lips and ran his hands over her smooth skin, exploring every inch of her then rolling her erect nipples between his fingertips.

Each orgasm began to roll into another like waves crashing on a beach. Her head felt light and all she was aware of was that wonderful cock moving inside her like a piston. "Fuck!" she groaned, arching her back more.

Burton wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up; cock buried deep inside her, and moved her around to lay on the desk. Jess wrapped her legs around his waist and Burton began to slam into her harder. Jess's body writhed and jerked and she screamed out; his cock pushing hard against her womb. "Please!" she begged, "Fuck me!"

"You're quite a horny little bitch, aren't you?" Burton growled, pulling her closer then pressing his body down onto hers, crushing her beneath him. "I'll fuck you alright!" His mouth smothered hers in a hard kiss and she responded, tangling her tongue with his and swallowing down the gasps and moans.

Finally, Burton let out a loud cry and with a final hard thrust he came; his juices flooding her as he stilled himself inside her. She sobbed; her body thrashing wildly as it accepted the second load of cum that afternoon. She felt like jelly and could do nothing except just allow him to fill her.

After some minutes, he withdrew and began to get dressed. Lester was already partially dressed too. Jess sat up; it was like they'd barely even broken a sweat and yet she was exhausted. "Well, thank you Miss Parker. We'll be in touch with you shortly about the job." Lester said, handing her her clothes. "If you wish to use the bathroom facilities before you leave, they're just through that door."

"Thank you," Jess managed to squeak, taking her clothes and making her way to the door Lester had indicated.

As the door closed, Burton turned to Lester. "So, what do we think? Do we like her? We should have some excellent footage."

"I think we should hire her. She would be an incredible asset to the team, don't you think?"

Burton nodded. "Most definitely, James."


End file.
